Electronic maps have come to be used in various forms accompanying the development of information processing technology in recent years. For example, in addition to sightseeing maps and gourmet maps prepared by arranging sight-seeing areas, restaurants, etc. on maps, traffic safety maps, etc. that educate traffic safety by showing locations of the repeated occurrence of traffic accidents are widely being employed.
However, with traffic safety maps, it has been demanded to show high-risk locations on the map in order to educate traffic safety to local residents.
In this point, the high-risk locations have conventionally been collected based on traffic accident information managed by police stations, etc., questionnaire results from local residents, and the like. In addition, Patent Document 1 describes a risk information collection and distribution apparatus that collects high-risk locations for the users of automobiles by collecting driving information such as sudden turning and sudden braking from the automobiles while traveling, and accumulating in a server.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-123185